Wolf Moon
by SilverMoonrise
Summary: Artemis thought she was normal. She had believed a lie her whole life. It all started when she reached in to retrieve her boots... Loads of plot twists, no romances this time ;). I've decided I'm not very good at those... Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter books. I only own Ty.
1. Down the Plug Hole

**Hello, fandom of Harry Potter :D Nice to meet you all.  
After a failed attempt at a Lord of the Rings fic, I came here. ****  
Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Chapter One: Down the Plug Hole

The day started off as any other: water polo training in the morning, lunch, karate in the afternoon. But after kicking a few guys in the nuts for an hour, my life took a sharp turn into-you know what? I'll get to that later. Drop me into Middle Earth or Camp Half-Blood any day, and I'd be cool with it. The Hunger Games, maybe not. But this? No way. No way in hell was this right. Let's take it from the top.

"Class dismissed." bows, apologies and a few ice packs later, I was trying to find my shoes in the girl's change room. I was always the last one out of the dojo because I _always_ managed to discard my shoes in the most inconvenient nooks and crannies. This time, I wasn't so alone after all.

"Where'd I put those bloody shoes?!"

"Perhaps you ssshould try...in here?" the voice was smooth and cold, as if a snake was speaking. My sister had been dropped into Middle Earth and brought back a goblin, and my brother (well, half-brother anyway) was training in Camp Half-Blood, so I was used to strange things happening.

"Ok, what are you this time?" I cautiously made my way to the stall at the opposite end of the change room.

"Come clossser..."

I didn't have any weapons. I thought back to the time my sister had punched a goblin that had followed her back here. The poor thing didn't stand a chance. I was three years older, and could probably take on a fully grown Orc. I opened the door...

A spider came flying at me. I screamed, wrenching the hairy thing off my face.

"Gotchya." giggled Thalia. My bloody sister and her tricks.

"Oh, you're in for it now! Where did you put my shoes?"

"Check in there."

I leaned over the toilet. _Well, there goes a good pair of boots_, I thought. I reached in...

The world swirled around for a bit, then I landed in a fireplace.

* * *

Thalia POV

Thali had seen her sister get sucked into the toilet. As long as she made it home in time for breakfast the next morning, mom wouldn't mind.

Her young ten-year-old mind said something about the Ministry of Magic and Harry Potter. She sat on the floor, and waited for her older sister to return.

* * *

I looked up, rubbing the back of my head. _What the..._

I looked around. Stone walls, big hall, an almost non-existent roof, and people. Lots of people.

Everyone was walking around like nothing had happened. Only a few glanced at me strangely. They were all wearing black or grey suits.

Well, this place didn't look familiar. I picked myself up and smoothed out my gi. Then I stopped a guy who looked vaguely friendly. "Excuse me, where am I?"

He looked surprised, "Why, you're in the Ministry of Magic. Good day."

He carried on walking. Ministry of Magic? It sounded like something my mom would be babbling on about. She loved the Harry Potter books. I, however, hadn't read a single page.

I stopped another guy, "Sorry, how do I get out of here?"

"Back the way you came in. Through the Floo Network. Well, I'm off to the courtrooms. Wish me luck."

I stared after him. Floo Network? It sounded like a disease. I went back into the fireplace and prodded around for a while. After a flash of green and a few guys appearing out of thin air and slamming into me, I gave up. I leaned on the wall and stared at the fireplace.

Floo Network...what was it mom said? To travel the Floo Network, you need Floo Powder. Floo Powder...jeez, it really couldn't get any more frustrating, could it?

I wondered around for a bit, then I came to a sign that said 'Visitors'. It was posted on one of those red phone booths, the kind of thing you would see in London. I opened the door and stepped in.

Nothing.

I punched in a few random numbers. Either luck had decided to join my side today, or it responded to anything you punched in. Either way, I ended up on a street corner. I got out of the booth and shivered. It was snowing heavily, and the karate gi was not designed for cold weather, never mind _snow_.

I looked around, _what in the..._  
It looked like London. Wasn't I on the other side of the globe a while ago? I hugged myself and stared hopelessly out into the night. I stretched out my arm to steady myself on the wall against a blast of cold air.

Then I saw the headlights coming at me.

* * *

**It's a mish-mash of the books _and_ movies, by the way.**


	2. The Knight Bus

**Thanks for the review. :) To all you people who are reading this, what do you think of it? Good? Bad? Horrid? Feedback please!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Knight Bus

A triple-decker, purple AEC Regent III RT pulled up in front of me. I started backing away.  
Then a guy (the typical stick thin, sleazy, wearing an oversized purple uniform guy) stepped out and unfolded a piece of paper, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." he folded the paper and put it back in some invisible pocket. Then he regarded me, "Wha' you wearing?"

"None of your business."

"Well, ain't you going to get in?"

I looked around, then decided the bus might be a good idea. I shrugged and boarded the bus. I could feel my jaw hitting the floor.

"Oh my giddy aunt..."

It was like one of those fancy bedrooms you might get in an expensive hotel. With a chandelier. A big chandelier. And cream walls. And torches. And beds, half of them unoccupied.

Stan pulled a ticket out of some old ticket...handing...thing... and handed it to me. Then he turned to the driver, "Take it away, Ernie."

"Yeah, take it away, Ernie." did anyone else notice the shrunken head before?

The bus lurched, then took off at some insane speed. I was going to grab a bed post, before the actual bed rammed into my shin. I suppressed a scream.

Stan smirked, "Maybe you should be more careful."

Before I could respond to that, the bus stopped. Stan had moved to the door without me noticing, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-"

He stopped abruptly."Wha' were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.

"Fell over," came a muffled voice. I stood behind Stand to see what it was. There was a boy who looked about my age with a bewildered look on his face. His jeans were torn and his one hand was bleeding.

"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.

"I didn't do it on purpose," said the boy, annoyed. Then he walked around the bus. Stan shrugged at me and followed him. I waited, then the boy came onto the bus, Stan lugging a massive suitcase behind him. Then he dropped the suitcase, gave the boy a ticket, and rapped on the window.

"Take it away, Ern."

"Yeah, take it away, Ernie! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" that shrunken head was starting to freak me out.

I sat on the bed quickly and grabbed a post, "Hang onto something, if you value your shins."

The boy looked confused, but followed my lead anyway. There was a loud BANG and the bus lurched off once again. As the bus trundled on, Stan regarded us with a look of utter concentration. He was probably trying to work out how two teenagers had ended up on the bus on the same night, and staying on two feet the whole time. Now that was amazing.

"Wha' you say your name was again?"

"I didn't."

"And you?"

I thought for a moment. Then I decided to give my real (and embarrassing) name, "Artemis. But most people call me Ty."

"And whereabouts are you headed?"

The boy replied first, "The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London."

Stan looked at me.

"Ditto." I said quickly, "But weren't we just in London?"

"Yeah, before he flagged us down."

The boy shrugged. "How come the Muggles don't hear us?"

"Muggles! Don' listen properly, do they? Don't look properly neither. Never notice nuffing, they don'."

"Muggles?" I asked.

"Non-magic folk." said the boy.

"Magic?" but if they heard me, they decided not to respond.

Then the Shrunken head yelled, "Ernie! Little old lady at twelve o'clock!"

The bus stopped abruptly and the boy and I both slammed into the front window at high speed. As we peeled ourselves off, the head started counting down. Then the bus lurched off again.

"You guys really need seat belts." I said, rubbing my face.

Stan had unfurled a copy of the _Daily Prophet _and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at me from the front page.

"Who is that? That man?" asked the boy.

Stan looked just about ready to fall over, "Who is that?...Who is...?! That is Sirius Black, tha' is! Don' tell me you never been hearing of Sirius Black. He's a murderer. Go' himself locked up in Azkaban for it."

The boy blinked, "How did he escape?"

"Well that's the question, isn't it? He's the first one that done it!" he dropped his voice to a whisper, "He was a big supporter of...you know who. Reckon you've heard of him."

"Yeah. Him I've heard of."

I coughed.

_Don't ask,_ he mouthed. Stan carried on reading, ignoring us.

"Ernie, two double-deckers at twelve o'clock." the shrunken head swivelled from the window to the driver, "Their getting closer. Ernie, their right on top of us!"

Time slowed. Ernie pulled a few levers and flicked a switch.

The bus contracted and squeezed right between the two buses.

"Mind your head." the head was finding it delightfully hilarious, "Hey guys, guys why the long faces? Ahahahaha!"

As soon as the bus was out, we continued zooming through London at high speed.

The shrunken head grinned, "Yeah, yeah, nearly dere, nearly dere."

Ernie slammed on the breaks again. I managed to stop myself from flying into the window again, but the boy wasn't so fortunate.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Eleven Sickles. Each." said Stan, pointing.

_Sickles?_ I was about to point out that I had no idea what a Sickle was when the boy hurriedly peeled his face off the window and took out a pouch, "I'll pay for both."

We got off the bus before it pulled away.

"Thanks for that." I said.

"No problem."

"I'm Artemis. Well...you already know that, I guess."

"I'm-"

"There you are, Harry!" some guy in a black cloak slapped his hand on the boy's shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow, "Harry? Any relation to Harry Potter." I grinned. My smile faded when I saw the two of them were completely serious. "Oh. Well, that's not normal."


	3. Diagon Alley and Death Omens

***drum role* *symbol* thanks to those awesome people who reviewed and followed etc. glad to see someone finds it interesting :)**

**I'm a little...uninspired, so the next one will be a while.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley and Death Omens

"I am Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic."

"Minister of Magic? You mean I actually ended up in _the _Ministry of Magic?"

Fudge nodded.

Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry and I and left the parlour, closing the door behind him.

"Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "You've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters. And this girl! Where on Earth has she come from?"

"New York." I muttered

Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward us.

"Eat, both of you, you look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."

Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favourite nephew. Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again. I blinked, confused. Who the heck was...Miss Dursley?

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?"said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

Harry swallowed, "I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays, and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other...er -very deep down.

"So all that remains," continued Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and…"

"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"

"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" Fudge waved his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"

Harry scratched his head, "Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house! The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"

I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer, "Sorry to interrupt, but what is Hogwarts, what the heck is a house-elf, and who in heaven's name is this...'we know who' guy? Look, I haven't read the Harry Potter books, I don't know how it's possible to be flushed down a toilet, and I don't know if this is a prank or not, but I'm leaving!"

I stood up and strode toward the door. I was about to fling the door open and slam it behind me to create a dramatic effect, but the door didn't open. I coughed, gesturing toward the door.

"Uh," Fudge looked a little embarrassed, "I think you should stay here until the matter is resolved."

I sighed and sat down again, "What matter?"

"No Muggle could have gained entry to the Ministry. And the Knight Bus...only appears for stranded witches and wizards."

"Well, my dear sir, I am certain I don't have an ounce of freaking magic blood in me!"

"That is debatable." said Fudge, waving a crumpet dismissively.

Harry cleared his throat, "So, um, I'm not going to be punished?"

"Circumstances change, Harry… We have to take into account… in the present climate… Surely you don't want to be expelled?"

"Of course I don't," said Harry.

"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge, "I'm sure your rooms are ready. Oh, and Artemis, I've sent an owl to your mother."

"Aw, great." I muttered darkly.

* * *

We followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for Harry. He unlocked number twelve for me.

Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture and a cheerfully crackling fire.

"Hedwig!" Harry gasped.

The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm.

"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." He gave another bow and left.

I looked at Harry, "Well...uh, see you around, I guess."

I shut the door behind me. Then I slumped into the pillows and slept like a log.

* * *

I came out of my room, positive I was the only one awake. A cat ran past me, chasing a rat. I passed room service knocking on a door in the hallway. Then the door opened and something roared with the power of a gale force wind. Then the door slammed shut again.

"I'll come back later." she picked up the broom and started walking away.

"Does that happen every morning?" I asked.

She shrugged, "You get used to it after a while."

I carried on walking. I heard voices coming from somewhere at the bottom of the stairs. Harry was standing at the bottom of them.

"No, he's missing because that bloody cat of yours ate him! Oh, Scabbers!" wailed a voice.

"Um, would Scabbers be a rat, by any chance?" I asked, "It's sitting right there..."

The rat ran off before anyone else noticed it.

The girl holding the cat raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry flinched, "Oh, uh, everyone, this is Artemis..."

"Just Artemis," I shrugged.

"Right, well, uh, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Ron frowned, "Haven't seen you at Hogwarts."

"Well, I'm not a...witch. I just got flushed down a toilet, ended up in what's apparently the Ministry of Magic, then got picked up by the Knight bus, and, well...ended up here."

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. Ron was the one to point out the obvious, "But no Muggle can enter the Ministry."

I opened my mouth to comment before an owl landed on the table next to me. I shut my mouth and stared at it. Then it dropped the letter it was holding.

"Well, go on." said Harry, "Open it."

I opened the letter gingerly. Thankfully, it didn't bite me. I didn't trust any of this magic business.

_Artemis, I know I haven't been completely truthful with you.  
Dan...isn't your father. Yes, he is Thalia's father, but your father was a wizard. Remember uncle Joe that died in a car accident? He was killed by a Gryphon. He was your father.  
I kept you hidden because I didn't want to lose you. I didn't trust magic. I still don't, but you are a young woman now. I'm having the robes and cauldron and whatnot send to you. They'll be brought to your room when they arrive. You may want to take a look in Diagon Alley for a wand, a pet (Don't bother with a broomstick, your father was never any good at Quidditch) and they necessary books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)

_Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

I'll send the Monster book of Monsters. The little bugger has been lurking in my cupboard this whole time. I suggest you take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures classes.  
Along with the robes and everything else, will be the key to your vault (602) and a pouchfull of Galleons and Sickles. I just found them lying around the house.

Have fun, honey, and watch out for the Sirius Black.  
I'll miss you xxx  
Mom

I looked up. "Well, it looks like I'm going on a shopping spree to Diagon Alley...wherever that is..."

* * *

After breakfast, I trudged back up to my room and found (surprise, surprise) three sets of robes, a point hat, thick (and ominous looking) gloves, a brass cauldron, chrystal philes, a telescope, scales, a key and a heavy-looking pouch. I also found a red tank top and black tights. I looked down at my gi, then decided to change. Then I would go bug Harry to take me to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"It's a wall." I said, staring at it blankly.

Harry took out his wand. "Watch."  
He tapped a random brick and, voila, insta-enterance into (what was probably) Diagon Alley.

"Now, that's cool." I grinned, following him.

We entered a shop apparently named Flourish and Blotts.

"Hogwarts?" asked the manager abruptly, "Come to get your new books?"

I nodded.

"Out of my way." He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

"Hang on," said Harry quickly, "I've already got one of those."

"Me too." I said.

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning —"

A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "Well, anyway, what can I do for you?"

"We need _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three_ by Miranda Goshawk_, Unfogging the Future_by Cassandra Vablatsky and _Intermediate Transfiguration_byEmeric Switch." I said, glancing nervously at the Monster Books. How I was going to survive that class, it was a mystery.

We emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later. Harry had been slightly distorted since he saw the Death Omens book.

"So I, uh, need a wand." I said, hoping it would snap him back to reality.

"Sorry? Oh, right, wand. Olivanders. This way."

* * *

I dropped my books in a pile on the floor of my room in the Leacky Cauldron. Spier hooted and fluttered onto the bed post. I'd chosen a snowy owl as my pet. She seemed to get on well with Hedwig. The first wand I picked up had 'chosen' me. Black Walnut with Dragon core. Pretty cool.

Harry had been muttering to himself about a black dog in Magnolia Crescent. I guessed it had something to do with the Death Omens book he'd seen.

I glared at the Monster Book, which was sitting next to my robes. I would definately need some help getting that thing into a suitcase.


	4. Nightmare

**I'm skyping with Frodo, my bestie! Love you, epic child! This chapter's for youu! **

**Oh, and thanks to ****_Insanity and co _****for reviewing, I'll work on my glitches ;)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Nightmare

_I was running through a dark forest, following the trail of silvery blood. I blinked up at the moon and howled. I was a wolf, a dark shadow sprinting silently among the trees. I found it then, the unicorn, stumbling through the leaves. The smell of fear and pain was so strong and thick it almost overwhelmed me. I growled, dropping saliva in big gobs around my feet._

_The unicorn gave me a pleading look, but it didn't back away. I was about to leap and sink my teeth into its neck when I remembered..._

_A mere flicker through my mind, but it had definatly been there. I was human. I backed up, growling. Then I turned and started padding away, looking over my shoulder once more to remind the unicorn what I could have done. Why it didn't kick me... ...why didn't it kick me or run? My mind was too clouded with hunger to think. Or was it hunger..._

_Something wasn't right. There was something else. I stopped, my ears twitching. Then I saw the bright eyes flashing in the dark shadow that had conceled it._

_The dark shape lunged and sank it's teeth into my leg. I howled and rolled over, my teeth finding the soft skin of its neck. I felt blood por over me, warm and sticky. Then I stopped. My fur was morphing into pinky flesh, my claws retracting into my usual uncut nails. I screamed as the thing bit my shoulder. I was dying. The shadow was eating me alive..._

I sat up and almost went flying into the wall. I could taste blood. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth. It came back bloody. I looked down at myself. I was coated in a dark, sticky substance. There were faint bruises on my leg and shoulder. They resembled bite marks.

I was suddenly very afraid. This wasn't the world I thought I knew...


	5. Train Rides and Transformations

**HEY! Miss me? No? Oh, well, that's to be expected, I guess. But you won't believe how many emails I got of updates. I'll tell you anyway :D in three weeks...162 emails! It took me an hour to sort them :G**

**I hope you all had a happy Christmas and may your 2014 be filled with weird and wonderful fan fictions, reviews, favourites and followers! **

**And could you just point out any typos from now on? Yesterday, I realised my language setting was on Afrikaans...and I don't have an Afrikaans dictionary enabled so...many many spelling errors was the result...**

Chapter Five: Train Rides and Transformations

I blinked at the brick wall in front of me.

"Uh, guys? You mean to tell me I'm supposed to _run_ into that thing?"

Hermione sniffed and ran at the wall. Instead of whacking into it, she went _through_ it. As in _disappeared_.

"Like that." said Harry, "We'd better hurry. The last time Ron and I didn't go through in time, we had to take the flying car."

"Flying..." I shook my head, sighing. At this point, nothing should have surprised me. But with my unbelieving mind, life never ceased to stun me.

I thought back to my nightmare. Maybe it had something to do with Harry's 'death omen'? Nah. I was probably just a little lonely. I walked around London all day, admiring the architecture. Harry and Hermione and Ron were always together, but I could see they didn't quite trust me. The little Muggle girl who found her way into the ministry and discovered she was a witch. That was why the only thing I had said to the Weasleys when we met them was "Hi, I'm Artemis, nice to meet you."

Harry and Mr. Weasley ran together, disappearing into the wall.

"Here goes...everything." I whispered when everyone had gone. I shut my eyes and ran.

There was a change in the noise level. I opened my eyes and felt my jaw drop. The platform above me read _9 3/4_. Platform nine and three quarters. Then there was the old fashioned steam train.

"So this would be the Hogwarts Express." I blinked a few times, then followed them.

I'm not going to bore you guys with the details. You've seen the movies, right? So, moving on.

I stuck with the trio as they filed into the carriage. We sat in silence for a while before Ron spoke. "Who's he?" he asked, nodding to the man who had been sleeping against the window when we got onto the train.

I glanced at his suitcase. "Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione and I said in unison, then we stared at each other and started laughing.

Ron looked at Harry, "How do they know that and we don't?"

"It's written on his suitcase." said Hermione, recovering.

I stared out of the window and tuned out. Something felt odd. Yeah, I'd gotten sucked into the Ministry of Magic, met the three famous people from the books I'd never intended to read, I'd found out I was a witch and that Daniel wasn't my father in the space of two days and was now being shipped off to some castle to be taught how to do magic or some insane thing like that, but this felt..wrong. Like something was missing, or misplaced.

And that nightmare...maybe some kids had played a prank on me? Maybe I'd clawed myself until I bled? I was never an easy sleeper. Sometimes I'd wake up and find myself in my dog's kennel, or half out a window.

Before I could retreat any further into my memories, Ron pressed his face against the window next to me.

"Hmm?" I wiped the mist off the window and looked out. The train had stopped over a bridge. "There already?" I tapped the frozen glass, "Is it usually this cold?"

The lights flickered and Ron whimpered. Then light faded completely and a black skeletal hand opened the door to the carriage.

"Oh freak." I breathed. What looked like a skeleton wrapped in a black cloak stepped inside. I looked around, then it's head stopped on Harry. I remembered my mother watching this scene over and over countless times. The thing was a dementor. But I didn't care if Lupin woke up to save us or not, I wanted _out_. I made a mad dash for the door while the dementor was busy pouring it's soul into Harry or whatever those things did. I emerged into the passage and screamed. There were more of them, all going in and out of the carriages. They stopped what they were doing and turned to me. _Oh crud_.

I backed into the wall, my eyes darting around the passage. One of them started drifting toward me. I was about to swear but a low growl came out. It hesitated. Then another started drifting at me. I wanted to shrink down to the size of a sand grain and disappear from this nightmare. Then I felt as if I really was getting smaller. I looked down and yelped. There was a grey fuzz over my skin. The dementors rushed at me.

Then there was a white light. I shut my eyes and shuddered. When I opened them again the dementors were gone and the students were poking their heads out of the carriages. They were all staring at me, but the grey fuzz was gone. They probably thought I had send the dementors packing. I retreated back into the cabin where Lupin was handing out chocolate.

I took my seat and grinned at them, keeping silent.

"And where have you been?" asked Hermione irritably.

"Being a good Muggle and running from the dead things." I muttered and smiled mockingly as she glared. I wasn't going to mention the grey fuzz. I knew what that was. I had almost transformed into a wolf.


End file.
